


And This is Why You Can't Zap Someone's Ass and call it Flirting

by angry_angel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M, and Nico doesn't get it, but Jason doesn't really know how to flirt, flirting with powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_angel/pseuds/angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Who zaps someone’s butt as a way of flirting? “<br/>“I know it was completely stupid, but I swear it wasn’t on purpose. “ “Wasn’t on purpose! “, Nico shouted, shoving his finger further into his chest.<br/>“No! That’s not what I meant! I just zapped you because I couldn’t stop staring at your- “<br/>“My what? “<br/>“Your… just you! I really just like you. Like I really really like you. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This is Why You Can't Zap Someone's Ass and call it Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this in response to a tumblr prompt; it ended up a little longer than expect but whateves.  
> Here's the prompt in case you care:  
> Maybe something where they use their powers to mess with eachother? Like Jason sending a little shock at Nico’s butt as he walks by, Nico summoning a ghost to scare Jason when he gets up in the middle of the night to pee etc.

Jason hadn’t meant to zap Nico’s butt… the first time. Honest to gods, Nico had just happened to be walking out of the arena as he was walking in and he couldn’t help but be drawn to well…. his butt.

Point is he got a little carried away and his powers a little out of hand.

And he felt completely terrible about it afterwards because Nico’s face got all red and he was totally embarrassed and the Ares kids wouldn’t stop snickering.

The second was all Leo’s idea.

According to the son of Hephaestus, it was supposed make it seem less awkward. And unfortunately he knew of Jason’s not so small crush for the son of Hades, so apparently it supposed to be flirting.

He wanted to seem cool, in control, to ease the awkwardness from last time.

He arranged himself to look relaxed on the front steps of his cabin and casually waited for Nico to walk by; and waited; and waited; and sat outside his cabin for three hours.

Eventually Nico walked by and he did it, maybe a little too much given that he nearly jumped two feet into the air.

But that was five hours ago and now he’s lying in his bed mulling over every embarrassing experience he’s ever had.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… “, Jason repeated, banging his head into the pillow.

“I need to go pee. “, said to himself as he got up to go to the bathroom.

The walking over to the bathroom in the middle of the night had a creepier feeling than usual.

The bathroom was empty, luckily. He didn’t need another awkward encounter today.  

Then a face came out of the urinal and he freaked out and ran out of the bathroom; then, there was Nico outside by the door, laughing.

“Hey you might want to pull up your pants, Jason. “, Nico said over laughter, covering his mouth to try and stop.

“Nico- what- what? “, Jason stuttered as he tucked his pick back into his pajama pants.

Just then a ghost dressed in 18th century clothes came out of the bathroom. “Is there anything else I can do for you, master Nico.“

“No, that will be all, Bart. “

The spirit seemed to cringe at the name and then walk off mumbling angrily.

 “You should have seen your face! And I think you got piss on the walls! “, Nico’s laughter seemed to die down as Jason’s confused expression didn’t go away. “Relax; I was just getting you back. Now we’re even. “

After Jason finally got over the initial shock of being scared mid-piss, he could finally talk. “What do you mean even? Getting back at me for what?! “

“You zapped my butt. Twice. I figured if you get to mess with me; I get to mess with you. “

“I wasn’t messing with you; I was flirting with you! “

Nico looked completely bewildered, like the idea of someone flirting him was more outrageous than someone flirting with him. “You were flirting with me? “

Jason scuffed his feet on the dirt and nodded.

“Why? “

“What do you mean, why? I like you. “

“But-but- I don’t- Mmm, you like me. “, Nico panicked, pulling at tufts of his hair. “ Oh gods, I messed things up. You were flirting with me and I spooked while you were peeing. “

Jason chased Nico in circles as he paced, droning about how stupid he was and cursing the gods, gesturing wildly as he did. “Nico, calm down, it was a stupid way of flirting, anyway. “

That seemed to calm Nico down because he twirled around so fast, Jason wondered if he had whiplash. Nico pointed his index finger at Jason’s chest. “Yeah, it was a stupid way of flirting. Who zaps someone’s butt as a way of flirting? “

“I know it was completely stupid, but I swear it wasn’t on purpose. “ “Wasn’t on purpose! “, Nico shouted, shoving his finger further into his chest.

“No! That’s not what I meant! I just zapped you because I couldn’t stop staring at your- “

“My what? “

“Your… just you! I really just like you. Like I really really like you. “

Nico licked his lips and removed his finger from Jason’s chest.

“Do you like me too? “, Jason asked.

“I- I guess. I mean this- I didn’t intend for this. I pranked you tonight and I- “

“No it’s fine Nico you don’t have to say you like me back. “, Jason amended.

“But I do! “

“You do? “

“No! Yes! I don’t know; I feel something. “

The silence that followed that statement wasn’t completely uncomfortable. Jason had no idea what he was supposed to say. Should he just leave? No, that would be mean and make things even tenser between the two of them.

“You got me good. “

Nico took a second to register. “I did; didn’t I? “

“Yeah you did. But I think you were right about the pee on the walls thing; so I should probably clean that up before it gets all sticky and gross. “

“And smells. “, Nico said offering a shy smile.

“True, that’s very true. “

Nico turned to head off and then brought his hands to his hips and turned back around. “I could help you if you want, but only if you promise to help me fill in a hole. “

“A hole? “, Jason questioned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then remembered the spirit from earlier. “Oh from Bart. “

“Yeah, his real name is Bartholomew but I like Bart better. “

“Ahh, I see. “

“So do you want my help or what? “, Nico crossed his arms over his chest and straightened his back.

“Yes, I’d love to help you fill in a hole at two in the morning. “, Jason answered before heading into the bathroom. “Though technically it’s your obligation to help me clean the bathroom since it’s partially your fault. “

“Well fine, how about you help me fill in a hole and I’ll go out on a date with you. “

“Oh so that’s how it’s going to be now? Someone tells you they like you and you hold over their head. “, Jason joked, shoving Nico playfully.

“Ewe don’t shove me into the pee wall. “, Nico exclaimed crinkling his nose at the shoulder that touched the wall.

“So how about we watch the fire works together? “, Jason offered, handing Nico some paper towels. Nico’s lips parted into an open smile. “Okay sounds fun. It’s a date. “

“It’s a date. “ Jason reaffirmed, glancing a onceover as Nico turned around to rinse the paper towels in the sink, zapping hit butt once more.

“I can’t believe you! “, Nico yipped, throwing the wet towels at Jason.

Though when Jason looked down Nico was smiling and he couldn’t help himself from laughing.


End file.
